Fated Mistakes
by NicoleCullen95
Summary: Takes place a week after the events of City of Lost Souls. Magnus finds himself in a peculiar situation after his breakup with Alec. Will he be able to forgive and forget everything that has happened and take Alec back. Read and find out this is my version of how City of Heavenly Fire should go. Warning Mpreg dont like dont read! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I have read several mpreg's stories that had to deal with Alec being pregnant at the time of the breakup in City of Lost Souls but as of yet to read a Magnus one. Let's just say I got tired of waiting for one and decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know how I am doing with your reviews. I jump on board of the page 511 doesn't exist in my mind but I wanted to see a story like this come to light and I am guessing the only way to do that is by writing it myself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mortal Instruments that belongs to Cassandra Clare and I am not making any money off of this.

**Chapter One **– Pregnant? What!

Magnus sagged against the wall of his bathroom feeling absolutely drained after spending almost a half hour over the toilet bowl throwing up what little food he had eaten the day before.

"Argh," he moaned. "This sucks."

He hated being sick and this was the third morning he had woken up to puking his guts up. He couldn't even remember the last time he was sick to be honest, and he was so wishing that Alec was here to take care of him but of course he wasn't.

It has been a week since everything went to hell with his relationship with Alec. And it hurt more then he wanted to ever admit when he found out about Alec's betrayal at wanting to shorten his life without his knowledge or permission.

But Magnus couldn't afford to think of Alec right now he had to figure out this mysterious illness he seems to have caught somewhere that he couldn't seem to cure. And it wasn't from lack of trying already after the first day of being sick but it didn't work because day two he was back on his knees in front of the toilet again. And now this was day three…

He was really starting to wonder could Alec have succeeded in making him mortal. And this was just the nasty side effects from that?

Magnus got off the floor of the bathroom his legs feeling a bit rubbery but he managed to make it to the bed where he plopped down face first onto it groaning.

All he wanted to do was get back to sleep but the sound of his cell phone going off prevented that for the moment. Upon looking at the number on the screen he didn't think twice before hitting the end call button.

Alec was becoming a nuscience with his calling while it has tampered off slightly from a week ago he still called more than enough times to make Magnus want to break his phone just so he could buy another one with a new phone number.

He also knew that he couldn't do that his phone was his business it was how he earned his living, and without it his clients had no way of getting ahold of him.

It took everything he had in him not to throw his phone out of the window, but he threw it to the floor instead a few feet away so that he wouldn't have to look at it right now.

~~MALEC~~

Alec stared down at his phone heartbroken and with tears flowing down his face because Magnus had hung up on him again.

He really shouldn't have been surprised really he had been calling all week and he still as of yet gotten an answer from the warlock.

It would seem that Magnus meant what he said when he said he didn't want to talk to him anymore.

He had been calling Magnus all week long and at first he was answering it, but Alec couldn't find the right words to say and so he always ended up saying nothing.

There were nights he would just cry himself to sleep he loved Magnus and this separation was killing him. But he also realized that it was his own fault had he not pushed for information the way he did and then try to shorten Magnus' life they wouldn't have a problem now.

He felt the familiar sting of tears behind his eyelids, "No. I will not cry I have cried enough in the last week," he found himself yelling out to the room.

Jace showed up in his room a couple of minutes later Alec who was staring blankly at the wall didn't seem to notice him standing at the doorway.

"Hey Alec are you alright?" he asked. "I heard shouting and…" Jace stopped when he realized that Alec had not made any movement like he heard him.

Jace waved his hand in front of Alec's face and when that didn't work he snapped his fingers a few times to get Alec's attention.

Alec finally blinked and looked at Jace, "I'm sorry did you say something."

"I said I heard you screaming and came to check to see if you were alright," said Jace.

"No," said Alec.

Jace sighed in annoyance he know enough about the situation going on with Alec and Magnus to want to ring Magnus' neck but at the same time he wanted them to try to work it out for themselves.

"I need to call Magnus," said Alec. "I need to try to explain my actions to him…"

"Haven't you been calling him all week without real success?" Jace asked. "What do you think this phone call is going to be any different?"

Alec just looked at Jace like he was crazy before picking up his phone again to dial the phone number.

It was at that point that Jace yanked the phone out of his hands, "Alec you are just going to make yourself sick doing this. Why don't you go over there and talk."

"Because I am pretty sure that he won't answer the door," Alec said. "Now please give me back my phone."

Jace shook his head taking the phone out of Alec's reach, "I am tired of seeing you like this. You have barely eaten this week and you are losing weight. Your hair is a mess and…" Jace sniffed the air around him, "When is the last time you had a shower? No you need to go and fix yourself up I am not giving you back this phone until you do."

Alec at this point lunged for the phone in Jace's hand, and the wrestling started in earnest.

It soon escalated into a full-fledged fight when Alec punched Jace in the nose effectively breaking it and causing blood to spurt from it. Jace then retaliated my slamming Alec's phone against the corner of his dresser shattering his screen.

Alec gasped in horror at his broken phone and shouted, "No!"

Angry Jace stormed out the room dropping Alec's phone as he went. Alec ran and grabbed his phone hoping maybe it could be saved but one look at it and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was a goner.

And now he had no way of getting ahold of Magnus and try to talk him into forgiving him and taking him back.

Tears flowed down his cheek as he clutched his destroyed phone to his chest wondering if he was better off dead at this point.

~~MALEC~~

_Hours later…_

Magnus was clutching the toilet bowl for the second time that day and he was generally not happy right now.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he asked himself as he threw up in the toilet.

Lately his magic has been wonky he thought it was because of the injury he received not too long ago during his last mission with the shadowhunters and possibly he was still healing from that.

But now he wasn't so sure he has been injured severely in the past beforehand but he never been sick afterwards.

Magnus sighed realizing that he needed help and the only place he could think of right now would be the fairy courts as much as he hated to go there he seemed to have no choice. He just prayed that the fae would be able to cure him of what ailment he managed to get.

He sent a letter to the Seelie queen requesting for an audience with her and was in the process of waiting for an answer back.

He got off the bathroom floor after flushing the toilet and went back to bed to lie down. And of course no sooner then he managed to get comfortable there was a knock on his door.

"Really," he growled getting back off the bed and heading to the door. "What!" he barked out before realizing who was on the other side. "Sorry!" he apologized to the fairy messenger at the door.

"The queen has granted an audience with you," was all he said before turning around to leave.

Magnus nodded before heading back to his room and putting on regular clothes, for he was sure the queen wouldn't be too happy with him if he showed up in his pajamas.

~~MALEC~~

"Magnus Bane," the queen said by way of greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your company today?"

"My queen," he said giving her a respectable bow. "I have been feeling rather poorly this week, and my magic has been off and I don't know why. I have come to you for help with this issue today because of you wisdom. I need to know what is going on."

He just hoped that Alec didn't mess up and make him a mortal anyway if he did he would be pissed off.

The queen smiled knowingly feeling the presence inside of Magnus that he didn't seem to recognize for himself. She had sensed two being the moment he had walked through her door which should have surprised her but in reality it didn't.

"You have recently slept with a shadowhunter am I correct in this?"

"What does that have to do with anything my lady," Magnus asked.

"Everything Bane," she said. "Now answer my question."

"Yes I have," he said thinking of Alec but he tried not to let his mind linger on that for too long the wound was still to fresh.

"Ahh," she said taking her time to answer. "That explains it then."

The queen was being cryptic and Magnus didn't like it, "What explains what?"

"Why Bane you're pregnant," she said.

Suddenly Magnus eyes rolled up into his skull and he passed out in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter but I wanted to get something out to ya'll before going to work. I was going to have this chapter up Saturday but I was so tired after work that I probably had fifty words on the page before I fall asleep. Then I tried again yesterday but that didn't work out so well either. But here is chapter two I promise to have chapter three up tomorrow cause I will be working on this story on breaks from work tonight and then finish up tomorrow hope you enjoy and please don't kill me you'll want to after finishing this chapter I guarantee it.

**Chapter Two **– What Am I Going to Do Now?

Alec stared down at his broken cell phone will it to magically repair itself, but of course nothing happened.

And know he was wishing more than anything that he had stored Magnus' phone in something other than his phone: his brain would have been nice.

Cell phones break every day and if you don't have all your contacts listed elsewhere then you were screwed. And right now he was royally screwed because if Magnus ever decided to let him actually explain himself and want to try to work it out he couldn't.

Not that he couldn't very well come to the institute for himself and request Alec's presence but still.

Alec wanted to kick Jace's ass so much right now, he deliberately destroyed his phone, and didn't even say he was sorry or offer to replace it just ran out of here like a bat out of hell.

Alec was deep in his thoughts when Isabelle stepped into his room and put an arm on her brother's shoulder and said, "Hey Alec. Jace wanted me to come talk to you he said he was going to go over to Magnus' place and have a little talk with him."

Alec head shot up, "He what."

Isabelle let out a sigh, "He was tired of you mopping around here all sad. So he decided to go and give that bastard an earful."

Alec shot up from his position on the bed in a panic, "No he can't."

"Why not," she said. "Maybe he can talk some sense into…"

Isabelle stopped talking when she saw Alec run towards the door and open it up before taking off down the hallway. She took off running after him, but stopped when she saw him reach Jace's room.

"He's not in there," Isabelle said. "He's already left an hour ago to find Magnus."

"And you're just coming to me now!"

Isabelle shrugged, "He wanted me to wait until to let you know so that you wouldn't be able to stop him."

It took everything he had inside of himself to not attack his sister right now. He knew just how harsh Jace could be with his words when he wanted to be and the last thing he needed was Magnus having another reason to be mad at him.

"He's only concerned about your wellbeing," Isabelle said to Alec.

But Alec wasn't listening anymore he was walking in the direction of the exit to the institute heading to Magnus place.

~~MALEC~~

Jace leaned on the bell of Magnus' apartment again wondering where the hell he was at. Or was he up in his apartment knowing Jace was downstairs and was just ignoring him for good measure.

Just the thought of being ignored made pissed off Jace to the point where he finally decided to break into the place. He pulled out his stele and placed an unlocking rune on the door to get in.

Once inside the apartment though after checking out every room he realized that Magnus really wasn't here oops.

He made as if to leave but a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing in my place," Magnus asked angrily from the open doorway glaring daggers at Jace.

~~MALEC~~

Magnus jerked away when he felt water being dumped on him.

"What!" he gagged. "What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?"

He looked around the room and the up at the fairy that still had the bucket in his hands his hands and it all came rushing back to him full force.

He sat bolt upright, and then wished he hadn't as he became dizzy and grabbed his head with his hands to trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"How is this even possible?" he finally asked.

"Nephilim no matter what gender can have children you know that," said the Queen.

"Yeah I know," said Magnus. "Which is why I take bottom a lot of the time."

The Seelie Queen looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "There has been known cases known where the Nephilim has been known to get someone outside their race pregnant. But those cases are very rare and a lot of times those men tend to have a drop of Nephilim blood in them."

Magnus just looked at the queen dumbfounded before he finally managed to find his feet so he could stand. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by the queen before he could even open his mouth.

"I would suggest you take care of yourself over the next eight and a half months," she said before signaling one of the guards to lead him out of the palace.

~~Malec~~

Jace realized too late that he probably should have closed the door when he broke in but now it was too late.

When Jace didn't answer right away Magnus stormed across the room with a deadly look on his face. Suddenly Jace was being slammed into the wall behind him and with surprising strength he didn't realize that the warlock had.

"I asked you a question shadowhunter what are you doing here," Magnus growled.

"We need to talk," Jace said finally.

"I have nothing to say to you are your kind so you can just leave now," Magnus said nodding his head towards the door.

"No," said Jace firmly. "I am not leaving un…"

Jace stopped talking when suddenly he was being yanked across the room towards the door.

"Oh yes you are," Magnus said. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you. Which I have every right considering you broke in and this is my territory therefore the clave can't say anything."

When Jace reached the door he reached out and grabbed the frame to stop himself from being pushed through it.

"No," he said firmly. "I am not leaving until we talk."

Magnus tried to shove him through the door but Jace's grip on the frame was firm.

Jace smiled sadistically when Magnus couldn't shove him all the way through the door like he wanted.

"Do you even know what you are doing to Alec right now," he finally asked.

"Why should I care about what's happening to Alec he is no longer my concern," Magnus said angrily.

A blind rage suddenly took over Jace at those words and suddenly he found that he wanted to hurt the man in front of him badly.

Jace let go of the doorframe and in a split second he hurled himself at the man and had his hands wrapped around the neck of warlock in front of him.

"Filthy downworlder," Jace was yelling. "He was much too good for you anyways."

He smiled sardonically when Magnus started to turn blue.

~~MALEC~~

'Almost there,' Alec thought as he ran down the street towards Magnus' apartment.

He decided to pick up his pace a bit knowing how compulsive Jace can be at times especially when it comes to protecting people he cares about.

Alec reached the entrance to the apartment a few minutes later and ran up the stairs he could hear noises coming from the apartment and feared the worst.

Going inside of the apartment the first thing he noticed was two figures on the floor, well one of the floor the other well…

"Jace!" Alec scream horrified at what he was seeing. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to pry Jace's fingers away from Magnus' neck. But Jace refused to let go of the man underneath him.

Magnus meanwhile must have passed out from the lack of oxygen he was getting lay unmoving on the ground.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the late chapter I know I said I would put this up the other day. This is what I get for tempting fate it was my day off so I knew that I could write this chapter but then I ran into a ton of errands and one thing lead to another so here we are on a Friday night instead. Once again I apologize I hope you enjoy the chapter though. Oh and I promise this story will start lightening up soon its turning more dark then I thought it was going to be.

Review and tell me if you want it to keep getting darker or start lightening up soon. I appreciate your reviews and all my followers, and those who favorite my story thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter Three** – Leave Me Alone

Alec gave one more good yank on Jace's arm and that was all it took for him to let go of Magnus. He would have sighed in relief except that Jace decided to attack him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Alec," he spat.

"I should ask you the same damn question," Alec said venomously pointing towards Magnus lying still on the floor. He then pushed Jace off of him and checked went over to check Magnus praying to the angel that he was alright.

Bending down Alec saw the bruises on Magnus' neck and he was trying not to vomit. He checked his pulse it was it was thread but there and he sighed in relief.

Jace looked at him in shock, "Do you know what he was saying before you got here?"

"To be honest I really don't care," Alec said. "I know it wasn't worth his death though."

Jace looked like he had been stung, "I wasn't going to kill him I just wanted to scare him a little."

"Just get out," Alec growled he personally didn't want to hear any more from Jace right now.

"I'm sorry," Jace muttered before walking out the door.

Alec picked up Magnus up and took him to his bedroom hearing the door slam behind Jace but knowing that Jace wasn't his problem right now he ignored it.

He placed Magnus on the bed not liking the way he was currently looking pale and still just a tad bit blue but at least his breathing is better.

Alec decided to sit in a chair next to the bed and wait for Magnus to wake up and all he could do was pray he didn't blame him for what happened with Jace.

~~MALEC~~

Magnus awoke with a start and reached up to pull Jace off of him only to grope for nothing but air instead.

Then he felt hands circulating his wrists he tried to jerk out of the grasp and fight back against it until he heard a calming voice saying, "Hey it's me. I threw Jace out of here he cant harm you anymore."

"Alec?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life last I checked," Alec answered. "I am so sorry about Jace. I didn't think he would..."

"Attack me?" said Magnus accusingly. "What did you send him over here? What are you too cowardly to do it yourself?"

"No of course not," said Alec. Then realizing how that sounded he added, "No I mean no I didn't send Jace over here to come after you. I was told by Isabelle long after he left the institute."

Magnus scoffed, "Am I really supposed to believe that after what just happened in my own home."

All Alec could do was stare at Magnus before finally being able to say, "Because you should know me better than that."

"I thought I did but then the whole going behind my back and shortening my life without my permission just told me I don't know you at all."

That stung and it took everything within Alec not to burst into tears right then and there. All he wanted to do right then was to hurt Magnus back and so he didn't care much about what the next words out of his mouth were.

"Well screw you too I should have just let Jace kill you, and be done with your ass for good." And with that Alec got up from his position and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him.

He didn't see the look of hurt that passed across Magnus' face at those words.

~~MALEC~~

Alec stormed into his bedroom at the institute and slammed the door to his room so hard that it nearly came off its hinges.

It hurt dammit he was hoping that Magnus would one day be able to forgive him for what happened in their relationship and nope.

All that time he wasted with the man and now he was gone for good Magnus would never be able to forgive him and move on.

Then he thought of the last hateful words he said to the man before slamming the door to the apartment.

"_Well screw you too I should have just let Jace kill you, and be done with your ass for good."_

Angel he didn't mean those words but he was so angry at the moment he didn't just wanted to have Magnus feel the same way he did.

There came a knock on his door, "Leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

The door opened anyway and Maryse stood at the door and said, "Is everything okay Alec? I said hi to you as you passed me by the entrance but I don't think you saw me you were so lost in thought."

Alec looked at his mother and she saw the worry etched there for her son and the whole story came pouring out of his mouth. Including his break up with Magnus which he had yet to tell her in fear of what she might do.

Before the story was even over Maryse came over and hugged her son and let him cry on her shoulder, "Oh honey."

"And now he hates me I know he does," said Alec.

Maryse didn't know what else to say to her son so she said, "I am sure that he doesn't hate you son. He is just hurt give him some time."

"But he seems to think that I sent Jace over to kill him," Alec protested. "How in the hell could he think something like that. He should know me a lot better than that mom."

"I'll go and talk to Jace," said Maryse. "His actions today was uncalled for. And I am sure if we go over and…"

"And what mom? He doesn't want to see any of us haven't you been listening?" Alec said a little too harshly. "And that goes double for me."

"Just give him some time to calm down," Maryse suggested. "And I will go have a little talk with Jace right now."

And with that Maryse got off the bed and kissed her son's forehead before walking out the room.

~~MALEC~~

Magnus had no idea what time it was nor how long he had been lying in the bed he had not moved since Alec walked out the door hours ago.

The tears had stopped flowing hours ago the last words kept repeating in his brain and he tried to remember when their relationship got this bad.

"_Well screw you too I should have just let Jace kill you, and be done with your ass for good."_

He would never in a thousand years have considered Alec to say that to him ever.

And then he thought about the baby that he was carrying, and how on the way home from the Seelie Court he considered for a brief moment to try to fix things with Alec.

And then that got shot all to hell when he found Jace in his apartment and then the impending attack on him.

And the look on Jace's face Magnus thought for sure that this was it the end of his life, but no he woke up in bed with Alec hovering over him.

Magnus had thought for a moment that it was a look concern but then his anger took over and he said something that pissed Alec off and then Alec said those hurtful words.

"That's it," Magnus said making up his mind. He got off the bed he knew deep down as much as he wanted to keep this part of Alec for himself. He also knew that he didn't think that he could do it on his own either.

He figured the best thing to do right now is to rid of the baby he was carrying there has to be.

So he made a few phone calls to warlocks who specialize in abortions until he found one for cheap and made an appointment with him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **– Don't Give Up

_The Next Day…_

There was a knock on Magnus' apartment door, and he went to answer the door.

After looking through the peephole he recognized the warlock on the other side of the door Magnus opened it.

On the other side of the door stood a normal looking woman simply beautiful tall blonde hair blue eyes, but she wasn't normal in any sense of the word.

"Hello Imelda," Magnus said in greeting. "How's Kendall doing."

"Hello, Kendall is doing all right and he's sorry he couldn't come himself but he had another client so he asked me to come instead," she answered. "I brought what you needed me to bring."

She held out her hand which held a small vial which held a clear liquid in it.

"Just remember after you take that you will be bleeding for a while afterward," said Imelda. "And there is pain to be expected also just my suggestion is just to lay down afterward. I wish that you would allow me to stay but I will respect your wishes and just drop this off and go."

"Thank you," Magnus said before handing her the payment and shutting the door in her face.

Magnus took the bottle to his room and laid it on the dresser beside his bed now that he had the potion he could take it anytime.

"Better get this over with," Magnus said unscrewing the lid and putting it up to his mouth his hand shaking a little a few tears escaping from his eyes.

~~MALEC~~

Alec really didn't know how much time it was needed for Magnus to heal, but something was pulling him towards his apartment anyway.

He didn't know what it was but he woke up this morning with a sudden pull to telling him someone needed help. And that pull was leading him towards Magnus apartment, "This isn't weird at all," Alec muttered to himself.

He found himself standing outside of the door to Magnus' apartment building this was where the pull ended but without his key how was he going to get inside. He doubted knocking on the door would help cause the moment Magnus saw who was on the other side he wouldn't answer it.

"Screw it," Alec said aloud pulling out his stele. He placed an unlocking rune on the door to the apartment, and once unlocked he pushed open the door.

Upon first entering the apartment Alec thought that nobody was home, but then he heard loud sobs coming from the bedroom.

He looked at the bed where he could see a shaking body hidden underneath the covers of it, and Magnus cat laying on top of it trying to comfort him.

Alec's heart broke at the sight of what was before him, and he went to the bed and knelt down beside it.

Chairman was looking at Alec like this was all his fault and upon trying to reach over to get Magnus attention he hissed and attacked claws fully extended.

"Ouch," Alec complained as the cat drew blood. It was all he could do not to throw the cat across the room in anger; he knew that Chairman was only defending his master.

Alec placed the cat on the nightstand beside the bed and when he did that he knocked something over. He picked it up and saw that it was a small vial filled with a clear liquid inside of it. He wondered for a second what it was, but decided it wasn't important finding out what was going on with his ex was.

He knew Magnus must have heard the commotion that he and the cat had caused, but he decided to simply ignore it.

Alec placed a hand on Magnus' trembling shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Magnus…" Alec started but was interrupted by Magnus sitting up hurriedly with an angry expression on his face.

"Get out," he growled.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright," Alec said not moving an inch.

"I'm fine," he said. "Now go."

"Look if this is about yesterday I am so sorry about what I said," Alec said. "I was angry and I don't know what came over me." The words came unbidden to his mind and he pushed them back before continuing, "I also didn't send Jace after you."

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "I know. I was just so… let's just yesterday wasn't one of my better days. Then the incident yesterday with Jace… And I took it out on you and I am sorry okay."

Alec didn't know what to say for a moment then finally, "What happened yesterday?" At the look that Magnus gave him he recoiled slightly but then added, "If I may ask."

"Nothing," Magnus said suddenly defensive. "Nothing happened."

And with that he fell back on the bed and turned away from Alec in agitation.

"Magnus…" Alec said slowly. "Please tell me what's going on. Something has you upset other than Jace I can tell."

"Just get out Alec," Magnus said. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"No I am not going until you tell me what the hell is bothering you right now."

When he said nothing Alec got up and walked to the other side of the bed so that he could see Magnus' face where he saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Please," Alec said in a pleading voice looking directly into Magnus' eyes. He started to reach out to try to comfort him but thought better of it.

Magnus closed his eyes and then wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't know how to tell you this but…" Magnus stopped for a moment and then grew quiet like he didn't know how to continue.

"But what?" Alec questioned him trying not to get annoyed.

"I'm p – pr," Magnus said. "I'm pregnant."

He said the last word so low that Alec almost didn't catch it. And then it sank in just what Magnus said and he started to laugh. "Pregnant seriously? You really had me going there for a moment now what's really wrong."

~~MALEC~~

Magnus glared at Alec and said through gritted teeth, "It's the truth Alec."

Alec stopped laughing and met Magnus glare and could tell he wasn't lying, "But I thought warlocks were supposed to be sterile."

"Yeah I thought so too," he said very angry. "But here I am with a bun in the oven."

"But how?" Alec asked. "I… you… I…"

"Well according to the Seelie queen she seems to think that I have some shadowhunter blood in me from somewhere. And you know some of my history thanks to Camille, and you know that my father was a prince of hell. And you know that according to the bible that a lot of the demons were originally angels gone to the dark side. And for him to be a prince he most likely was an angel first so…"

Alec didn't have to hear anymore he knew what that meant but, "Oh god." He suddenly felt lightheaded and Magnus was out of the bed in a flash to catch him.

"Are you alright," Magnus asked him with true concern lacing his voice when he saw that Alec hadn't completely passed out on him.

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"Here why don't you lie down," Magnus said helping Alec to his feet and helping him to sit on the bed.

A few minutes later Magnus spoke up, "You know I have a way to end this all."

Alec looked at him with uncomprehending eyes, "What?"

Magnus picked the vial of clear fluid that was on the table up and showed it to Alec, "I was going to take this earlier but I changed my mind. I was really upset about all that had happened and I wanted to just…"

"You wanted to end it!" It wasn't a question not really.

"I was…" Magnus stopped for a moment not sure what to say. "I was alone in this or so I thought I didn't know if I could do it alone. And after what you said yesterday I figured it would be best to keep you in the dark. But then I couldn't do it, I had the vial to my lips and was ready to pour it in my mouth but I just couldn't do it."

Magnus broke down crying again, and Alec reached up and touched him on the cheek, "Hey, hey it's going to be okay I am here now. I know we have discussed children in the past put not right now, but now that it just fell onto our laps we can't ignore it anymore. What do you want to do with the baby?"

"I want to keep it," he said. "I know that this will forever change our lives but I am willing to do it, and I already love it so much. And to be honest I want you here with me every step of the way I am tired of fighting. I love you so much."

Alec smiled then a real and genuine smile and said, "I love you too."

Before they knew what was happening Alec reached up a hand and pulled Magnus close kissing him. Before long their clothes were being thrown to the floor in they were in the heat of the moment.

When it was all said and done, they lay panting in the bed next to each other.

Alec then had to spoil the moment with, "Make up sex is the best thing ever, but let's try not to fight again ever please."

**Author's Note: **This chapter is brought to you today by my roommates. Seriously though I got caught up in the creativity of the day because my roommates who are artists was all doing something creative today. Albeit it was between Writing (Me), Drawing, and painting. It was like a lets be creative day today and I started and finished this chapter today because of it. I was planning on starting today and just work on it while doing laundry and cleaning taking breaks of course and doing that. And then finishing up tomorrow but of course as you see it didn't work out that way so while I have one load left that is in the dryer right now yeah I have a lot of cleaning tomorrow so sorry you probably won't see chapter five until later this week.

But I hope you like this chapter and ya'll have a good night.

p.s. I saw that everyone wanted Magnus to keep the kid which meant to me to start lightening up the story. Thank you again for all the review and my new subscribers you guys are the best.


End file.
